Forbidden of course Love
by Krabbie Inc
Summary: Yugi, Ryou and Malik are slayers. they fall in love with 3 vampires. is it true love or is it fake? I changed the genre. Now it includes angst. BUT the ending will NOT be angst I assure you. Read and Review! Thank you!
1. Default Chapter

Krabbie: This here is my story!!! No crazy, eville Tweety 2 ruin it!! [evil laugh]  
  
Tweety: /rolls her eyes/ Whatever I totally agree cuz.. I am EVIL! ^-^  
  
Krabbie: -_- ssoo anyways let's begin  
  
Title: Forbidden Love Rating: PG-13 just to play it safe Genre: Humor /a little bit of Romance (oh la la)/ and ACTION!!! Summary: Yugi, Ryou, and Malik r vampire slayers. Bakura, Marik, and Yami r the vampires. So wha happens when the slayers fall in love wit the vampires. X_X Is this a prank to kill the slayers or is it true love? We don't know how to put this so why don't u just READ THE STORY YOU BIG DUMMY! Well you are probably smarter than that so I am sorry about yelling at you.  
  
Krabbie: /kills herself/  
  
Tweety: /pokes at dead body/  
  
Krabbie: I am not dead yet!  
  
Tweety: Sure you are...  
  
PROLOGUE: Yugi Motou, Ryou Bakura, and Malik something (hey we don't know his last name so yeah) are ordinary little people (ok so maybe Yugi is little but then he is actually 16!) They are vampires' slayers (like Buffy the vampire slayer but much much smaller in size I am talking about MINISCULE here!) [Tweety: F*** get on wit the story already!] [Krabbie: Shut up! Where was I be4 the rude interruption] Oh yeah (ahem) they have normal lives as slayers. Everyday after homework and stuff they would meet together in an abandoned alley behind a restaurant to hunt for the vampires. [Krabbie: Tweety is obsessed with alleys so she added the alley part.]  
  
2 vampires here we go! 2 vampires here we go! 2 vampires here we go!  
  
Tweety: You understand what we mean to vampires here we go! Krabbie: We! What do you mean we? Tweety: You and me Krabbie: You got it wrong this is all Tweety. She um is crazy X_X Tweety: Am not! /pouts/ You meany! [starts crying] Krabbie: Tissue? Tweety: Thanks Krabbie: Not!!! ^_^ [Muahahahahaha] Tweety: X_X please ignore her and (ahem) my turn!  
  
~Chapter 1~  
~~ Yugi ~~  
  
Yugi was walking down a small and dark alley holding a few stakes and wishing that he was never involved in this but he is so he just yawned. Just as he was yawning a vampire creeped up on him and bit him on the neck. [Krabbie: How can u be a slayer and let a vampire creep up on u?]  
  
~~ Vampire's View ~~  
  
/snicker snicker/ Such a pretty small boy as a slayer. I think that they will be running out of people with the slayer's blood. That will be good because then I, Yami will rule the earth and darkness. [Tweety: yeah right.]  
  
~~ Malik ~~  
  
Malik was sitting on his rooftop (for some reason) he decided to take a snooze/ hey being a slayer is hard work!/. A vampire creeped up on him and sunk its fangs into his neck. Malik continue to snooze [Krabbie: How can he sleep when there r fangs going into his neck!][Tweety: who knows how!] He started to roll off the roof and he would have broken his neck if it weren't for the vampire.  
  
~~ Other Vampire's View ~~  
  
"I am so lucky to-night!!! MWAHAHAHAHA! I haven't feed for let's see a month! Uh oh, I'm kinda feeling dizzy now oh god I am going to faint! Must keep awake! Nnnnnnnooooooo!!! And with that he fainted from just feeding a little bit.  
  
Tweety: /Tsk tsk/  
  
Krabbie stop interrupting the story damn it!  
  
Tweety: ok ok  
  
~~ Ryou's Dilemma ~~ Tweety: I wanted problem but no Krabbie has to make it dilemma.  
  
Ryou was ho-humming to himself in the corner next to the liquor store. You would have mistaken him for a statue if he wasn't humming under his breath. He had accidentally on purpose forgotten his supply of stakes at home. So basically he was defenseless and was daydreaming about the day he had actually burn someone's house down. Had he looked up (no) he would probably notice the dark figure sitting on top of the streetlight. Well, he didn't ssoo here is what happened:  
  
The "dark shape" sneaks up behind Ryou's back The "thingamabob" tackles Ryou to the ground The "dark shape" bites Ryou Both of them faint Ta-da! That is all that happen :p  
  
~~ Tick tock tick tock /yawn/ ~~  
  
Yugi woke up /finally!/ and looked around. He wasn't at home but if he remembered correctly his Gramps left for a 2 year vacation of Virgin Island.  
  
Krabbie: VIRGIN Island? Wo! That is giving me the wrong impression  
  
Tweety: please ignore her she is a little sick minded.  
  
Krabbie: /nod nod/ anyway Gramps sends $500 dollars every month.  
  
Yugi was surprised to see someone on TOP of him /ohh la la!/. Even worse he wondered if he had been raped by this GUY (is it possible?). However the person really looks like Yugi. Yugi decided that he can't be that bad so he took the guy home with him.  
  
After going into his house through the kitchen window (cuz Yugi forgot his keys). He threw (little people to the rescue!) the person up the stairs. Placing the guy on Yugi's bed, Yugi sat down and suddenly realized that he had been bitten and now there was a vampire on his bed. Dun Dun Dun (we are being dramatic here!) Yugi then went to the restroom to wash his face. Wondering what had happened to the others, he just sighed and fell asleep in the restroom. As soon as he fell asleep , Yami (vampire) woke up!  
  
Krabbie: So what do you think Huh? Huh?  
  
Tweety: Krabbie stop being such a hypocrite. (I got back at her ^-^)  
  
Marik: I agree with Tweety  
  
Krabbie: Shut up! Ignore them. /slaps them both on the face/ Review please?  
  
Tweety: Hey! (then push Krabbie off chair)  
  
Marik: Ouch! You will pay for that!!!  
  
Krabbie: Na na na na na! You can't catch me! /sticks out tongue/  
  
Tweety: /helps Marik chase Krabbie/  
  
Krabbie: Hey what the F***! No tag team! Don't make me go and burn your house down!  
  
Tweety: her job is to stalk, assassinate, and burn people's houses! I'm her partner for that job! /grins/ 


	2. War

Krabbie: la la la la la la!!! I got a 100% on the science test!!! All bow down!!!  
  
Tweety: I got 100% too! You don't see me bragging about it!! /kicks Krabbie/  
  
Marik: Time to get my revenge!!! MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Krabbie: oh yeah? Take this! /kicks Marik's "family jewels"/  
  
Tweety: OUCH!  
  
Malik: hey don't hurt him! You b****!  
  
Tweety: so... moving on! :D  
  
~~Chapter 2: War~~  
  
Yami looked around. Where was he? What was he doing here? He glanced down and thee was a little teen that looked exactly like him. Now Yami remembered. H had feed on that boy yesterday before fainting from starvation. Hmmm it seemed that the kid had cleaned his wound. Yami also noticed that the boy had stakes in a box under his bed. Yugi stirred. He wasn't sure about what he did last night. He got up. Yugi turned around and then h opened his eyes and looked into the crimson evil yes of Yami. H gasped and started to stutter. "W-what are y-you doing here? "Same question here."  
  
"Who are you?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"No you didn't!"  
  
'Oh yes I did!" Yugi yelled on the top of his lungs. [Tweety: heck someone has a fast temper like me!]  
  
"Fine! I'm Yami" Yami said.  
  
"Hi Yami! I'm Yugi Motou!"  
  
"Yugi Motou? I never would have thought that Yugi Motou would b this short. But anyways are you the famous slayer out of the three slayers?" Yami asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah are we famous? Are we? Are we?" Yugi asked with his chibi yes gleaming excitedly.  
  
"Well actually... you are on the list for "SLAYERS MOST WANTED" and you're infamous/ You've slayed about 90% of the vampire population. The Queen has been sending envoys to kill you but all of them resulted in death horrible deaths", Yami said uncertainly. "I'm am the all powerful Prince of Darkness. MWAHAHAHAH! Wait a minute why am I telling you this?  
  
Yugi (laughs like an insane person) "Mwahahahaha!!! I have my ways to make people talk!"  
  
Yami was like -_-  
  
"Anyways I wonder what happened to Ryo and Malik. Hope thy aren't dead," wondered Yugi.  
  
"Oh screw them! Like I give a damn about them! I'm going back to sleep. It's tough being a vampire speaking of the Prince of vampires I need my beauty sleep.  
  
Yugi stared at him. For the first time he studied the Prince of Darkness's face... and body. [Krabbie: Oo la la! So Yugi is checking Yami out huh? This should get interesting.] [Tweety: you sick-minded B****!]  
  
Yami looked XACTLY like Yugi. Only he was taller, darker and well... Yugi hated to admit it but handsome. 'What am I thinking?" Yugi thought. Slayers aren't suppose to like vampires. Especially the Prince of Vampires. What was he, Yugi, doing? Fraternizing with the enemy! Yeah that was what he was doing!  
  
~~Lalalalalalalala! Can't forget Ryou now can we?~~  
  
Ryou groaned. He opened his eyes and looked around. His body felt so sore over and now even has bruises had bruise. The last thing he remembered was being tackled down by a 'thing". He looked around and he was still at the corner the liquor store. Judging by the fact that the sun's first rays were here it was obviously it was near dawn. He looked around. Someone else was lying on the floor right next to him. The "person" had blood on his lips and had a whole mess of spiky white hair that looked like his hair. Ryou kicked the person. When the "person" wouldn't respond he tried stepping on him. The "person" didn't move an inch. Then Ryou jumped up and down on top of the "person". When h still wouldn't move, Ryou just sighed and flagged a taxi to get him and the "person" home.  
  
When he finally got home, he laid the "person" on the sofa. Bruised and battered, h went into the restroom to check on his face. When he looked into the mirror, he nearly fainted because his face was a mess. Blood was all over his face. His hair looked stringy and was matted and full of dirt. You decided to take a bath. When Ryou was still singing in the shower "Pop goes the Weasel" the "person" (Bakura) stirred. When Bakura found out he was too tired to get up he just flopped back on the sofa and sighed. He had failed to get Ryou. When Yami finds out about this he would probably punish him by playing cards with him. And when he would lose Yami will make him do stupid stuff like running around the street naked saying "Look at me! Look at me! Aren't I pretty?"  
  
Ryou stepped out of the shower. He had heard Bakura wake up and decided to dress in a hurry in case the "person" walks in on him and will see him naked.  
  
~~ Malik's um... situation~~  
  
Malik woke up. He was no longer on top of a roof but in some BIG house of some sort. He heard yelling of some sort. Brushing himself off he went towards the source of the yelling. Just as he was at the door he heard "and now there is a slayer right outside our house and probably listening to every word I am saying right now!" And then there was "But mom..." The door flew open before Malik knew anything was happening. Inside was a guy that looked like Malik but what happened to the other person he wondered.  
  
The other person was nowhere in sight. The person got out of the chair and turned around. Malik's jaw dropped to the ground. The person looked like as if he was Malik's twin. "Who are you?" he blurted.  
  
"I'm ... the person that save you from um... some vampires!" the person said. Marik in fact was the person that ha bitten Malik in the first place. Malik felt around his neck. There was 2 round little holes in his neck. [Tweety: It takes him that long to notice that a vampire has bitten him! Abut time!]  
  
"I'm Malik"  
  
"I'm Marik nice to meet you"  
  
~~End of Chapter~~  
  
Tweety: that is like our longest chapter Krabbie: Nope! I have a lot of ideas that can make a 10-page chapter! Tweety: I hate her I have to type all this out Krabbie: /wipes blood off knife/ Bakura: Where did you get that? Tweety: that came from our latest victim someone named Richard Alvarez. Marik: /sly grin on his face/ can I borrow that for a minute Tweety? Tweety: Sure why not! Marik: 'waves knife in air and runs toward Krabbie/ Krabbie: you B****! O yeah? I have 2 lightsabers! /ignites them and cuts Marik' knife in half/ Marik&Tweety: where did that come from! Krabbie: /starts to run toward Marik/ Marik: um... I just remembered I have an appointment somewhere in the shadow realm. Krabbie: /chases after Marik like a madman/ 


	3. Naughty, naughty, naughty!

Tweety: Another chapter here! All thanks to Krabbie! Krabbie: Thank you! Thank you! Bakura: /pretends to gag/ Yami & Yugi: Where are Marik and Malik? Krabbie: Malik is in the restroom. Marik is hiding the restroom. Ryou: How many restrooms do you have? Tweety: One, why'd you ask? Krabbie & Ryou & Bakura & Yami & Yugi: EEEEWWWWW! Tweety: What? ?? Ryou: One restroom, 2 people? Makes you wonder what they are doing eh? Tweety: EEEWWWWW! Malik & Marik: /come out of restroom/ What?  
  
Title: Forbiddenlove Rated: PG-13 for references, gayness, and stuff... and Bakura, Krabbie and Tweety and Marik's foul mouth Summary: Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are slayers they fall in love with 3 vampires. Yami, Bakura and Malik. It is true love or false? Note: Vampires like humans blah blah blah blah blah! Need to drink blood everyday yada yada yada yah! I am so fucking TIRED of writing all that shit WARNING: Shonen Ai! Hints at Yaoi! NO like, no read! / kicks anti-ai and anti-Yaoi fans out the door/ DISCLAIMER: for the 3rd time! WE DON"T OWN YUGIOH! You sue you die and that is FINAL! D  
  
Reviewer(s) =P: Ravenblood: Thanks for the review! Err can you tell other people to review too PLEASE? Bby cinnamon: what up girl? Thanx 4 reviewing! U r sooo kind! /hugs/ And for the other reviewers I will put them on at chapter 4. Sorry! Too lazy. And my bitchy Internet won't fucking work! / tries to bitch-slap the computer/  
  
Thank you all my /Tweety: ahem! Hey they r my reviewers too! / Reviewers! /says that in Chinese, Japanese and Spanish By the way...I don't give a damn about flamers, they flame me, I didn't care  
  
Chapter3: overactive hormones make everyone want LOVE!!!   
  
Yami could feel the gaze of Yugi studying him. He wondered what would happen to him. Yami hated doing things wrong. "I wonder what mother would say if she finds out I've been caught by a MIDGET!" thought Yami. "Oh I would just say you are the worst vampire that I ever saw!" said SOMEONE. Just then someone appeared in the room.  
  
"Mother?" Yami thought in shock.  
  
"No it is not mother! It is your older sister Mai. I'm just popping in to tell that mother is dead as a doorknob and above that she didn't say who would inherit the empire. So now I am the supreme Queen of the vampires and NO ONE can force me off the throne!" Mai laughed. Then she vanished in a puff of smoke that smelled like...smoke.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Yugi groggily. He had just woken up and was staring at where Mai was earlier.  
  
"No one, no one, get back to sleep," said Yami.  
  
Yugi stared at Yami. Yami stared at Yugi. Yugi blushed pink.  
  
"What are you blushing for?" asked Yami. He was about to blush too when he realized how cute looking Yugi was. But being the great almighty pharaoh he quickly swallowed the blush /Tweety: SWALLOWED? /  
  
"N-nothing! N-nothing at all!" Yugi squeaked.  
  
"If it is nothing then I'm gonna go back to sssSSLLEEEPPP!" Yami yelled as he tripped over Yugi's backpack. Yami flew through the air and landed right on TOP of Yugi and (oh la la!) their lips touched on another. Both of them blushed HARD. As much as Yami wanted to break a way he found he could not resist. No! I can't! He's the Slayer! I can't like him! He could kill me he... Yami pressed harder, the only remedy he could think of for venting his annoyance. Yugi parted his lips slightly and they started to French! / Tweety: What did I tell you all readers? This is a lemons, lime, and PG-13 story! /. He is such a good kisser Yami thought. Finally Yami found enough willpower to break away. Yugi blushed. Yami's lips were so soft. Yami looked hot too! He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and tight black jeans. Yugi mentally drooled at that sight. Drool...  
  
"Uh... Yami?"  
  
"What?" "I-I think I I -like you!" and with that Yugi rushed off to school, leaving Yami perplexed and smiling at the happy thought that he now had a lover /Krabbie: Isn't that sweet? NOT! Sorry it is my dark side writing this! It's my yami! /  
  
Ryou and Bakura confess at the same time  
  
Bakura and Ryou slept in the same bed / Tweety: Oh la la! Is Bakura a guy hooker? /. Bakura woke up first. You see vampires don't need sleep all they have to do is drink blood and instantly be REFRESHED! Bakura looked down at Ryou. That little kid was actually kind of pretty looking. So pretty in fact, Bakura LOVED him. He started to touch Ryou's hands; they were as soft as a baby's. Even though Bakura had the same hair as he did Ryou's hair was soft too. Bakura sighed. The chances of a Slayer liking a vampire were like 1 out of 1 million. Still there was hope even though the odds were against him. Bakura fell back to sleep.  
  
Ryou was pretending to sleep. He was thinking about the stranger sleeping right next to him. Ryou liked the person. He sat up. "What is it?" groaned "the stranger".  
  
Bakura asked, "What is your name?"  
  
Ryou answered "R-ryou. W-what's yours?"  
  
Bakura pulled Ryou towards him and kissed him, "Call me Bakura," he said grinning evilly.  
  
Ryou had been feeling quite... comfortable in his arms when viola! Bakura kissed him. Ryou was shocked at how suddenly that kiss came at him. Bakura wasn't such a bad kisser though.  
  
"Gotta go to school Bakura!" Ryou was nearly out the door when Bakura said, "Wait! Let me go inside your Millennium Ring and follow you to school!"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Ryou shrugged. Bakura vanished and went into the Ring. Now I can talk to you without saying a word! And I can read your thoughts too! Bakura said in Ryou's mind.  
  
Ryou just shrugged and thought-said "Bakura um... I think... I think..."  
  
Bakura answered for him "That you like me?"  
  
Ryou whispered "Yes,"  
  
Bakura said "Well... I-I do too..."  
  
Marik and Malik  
  
"Marik, were am I?" asked Malik  
  
"You're at my house. Isn't that obvious?" Marik asked smirking. "Well can I go to bed? I'm so fucking tired after you bit me," Malik said.  
  
"Well I was thinking about that but... I have only one bedroom in this entire house, and I need to go to bed too, "  
  
"So I have to sleep right next to you on the same bed?" Malik asked.  
  
"Yeah," Marik nodded his earrings shaking.  
  
"Oh well I guess we have to make the most of it,"  
  
Hours later...  
  
"Oh lord! It's 7: 45 I have to go to school! Bye!" Malik grabbed his bags and crashed into the door. "Owww..."  
  
Marik did one thing he like doing the most he... smirked and... snorted.  
  
"Come over here! I'll help band-aid the wound!"  
  
As Marik was helping Malik band-aid his little cut, he suddenly felt a STRONG emotion towards the boy. It wasn't hate, fear or anything bad it felt like LOVE. It was a strong feeling. No he must resist he wasn't allowed to love slayers if the Queen found out then she would KILL him. However, Malik had feelings for him too, Malik didn't like to admit it but he simply LOVED Marik. Still, it was too hard to resist. "Can I ask you a question?''  
  
"What are you going to ask me?"  
  
"Nothing. Never mind," said Marik shaking his head. He had decided that he just couldn't love a slayer. Even if he did, it would be best not to say it.  
  
Malik shrugged. "Listen Marik, I have to go to school," said Malik  
  
More /how should I say this? / oh yea FLUFF & lime  
  
Malik, Ryou, and Yugi split at the end of school to find their lovers. Yugi waited at the bus stop to take him home. Someone tapped Yugi. Yugi spun around; there was Yami, leaning against the wall looking hotter and oh la la MUCH MUCH more sexy then when Yugi first met him. Drool...  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yami asked.  
  
"Well... I'm waiting for a bus to take me home?''  
  
"Here, I'll take you home I found a shortcut through an... alley," Yami said his voice dripping (literally) with a hint about what he was about to do (hint HINT! XD).  
  
"Sure... why not?" Yugi had picked up the tone Yami was using. In short, both Yugi and Yami wanted more after the first kiss. He shrugged and followed Yami to an alley far far away from where everyday normal people never went to, you know those long abandoned places where NO ONE not even vampires came. Yami turned around and pinned Yugi to the wall and they started to make out and well... if you absolutely INSIST on having details then here they are. Brace yourself for the WORST! / Krabbie: WEEEEE! I just LUV fluff! And lemons and lime! =-= /  
  
As Yami and Yugi were kissing, Yami put his hands under Yugi's shirt and rested his hands on Yugi's butt. Yami pulled away from the kiss and started kissing and licking Yugi's neck. Yugi shivered in delight. / Tweety: I can't watch! / Then they started kissing again, this time with Yugi opening his mouth and using his tongue, he stroked the inside of Yami's cheek. Yami shuddered half with the ticklish feeling and the ever-increasing levels of desire running through him. Soon it was over which took over let's count 1,2,3 hours of doing that /Tweety: Krabbie has no desire to continue with details she luvs fluff but not THAT much! Krabbie: MY EYES THEY BURN! THE HORROR! /  
  
After a LONG and blissful 3 full hours of making-out Yami and Yugi pulled away from each other and decided to continue their...business... at home. Arm in arm they started the long walk home all the while enjoying hugs and kisses.  
  
Meanwhile... Ryou and Bakura enjoy a lot of...fun  
  
Bakura spotted Ryou as soon as he had come out of the door. He piggybacked Ryou home all the while enduring the weird looks people gave him. When they finally got home to Ryou's apartment, he asked Ryou  
  
"Did you ever take a hot tub bath with someone else?"  
  
Ryou's cheeks flushed "N-no and I probably never will,"  
  
"Well today you will!" /hint HINT! /  
  
He carried Ryou up to his room and went down to the restroom to start a hot tub bath.  
  
"Lets see... I want a LOT of bubbles and scented rosewater in there too..."  
  
While Bakura was fixing the hot tub bath, Ryou went to his closet and pulled out his swimming trunks. He didn't want to be naked in another tub with a guy well maybe he would...he tossed the trunks back in the closet and heard Bakura say "Ryou! The tub is done!"  
  
Ryou grinned. Truth is, Ryou had wanted to do that for a long time to someone. He flew down the stairs tripped and fell into Bakura's arms. " Here, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," God, Ryou felt so... comfy in his arms. So perfect and fine...  
  
Bakura put Ryou down and shoved Ryou into the restroom, kissed him and started to strip giving Ryou and eyeful of...skin. XD Bakura sloshed water all over Ryou. Ryou yelped half out of surprise and partly because he sure didn't want Bakura to know he could do that to him.  
  
"Tsk tsk... looks like you got your shirt all wet," Bakura said as he started lift Ryou's shirt off and pulled down his shorts too leaving only Ryou's white with hearts boxers on. Rolling his eyes, he... pulled down the boxers too leaving Ryou shivering in his bare skin.  
  
"C'mon! You'll REALLY get a cold if you do that!"  
  
Sighing to himself, Ryou stepped into the warm water that smelled weird... Truth is, Bakura put this scent in there that caused people's hormones on overdrive. Kinda like a love potion only not that strong. Sooner of later, he knew, Ryou would want a lot of him. /Krabbie: FLUFF! WEEEEE! Tweety: CHILL! God! /  
  
Soon, Ryou and Bakura were kissing in the tub and sharing little chocolates at the same time. You know how one person pops and chocolate into his or her mouth and starts kissing the other person and soon the chocolate is being passed back and forth. /Krabbie: I am not putting as much detail as Yami/Yugi! ' I am not that lime and lemon obsessed as SOME people/ Long after the water grew ice-cold (they didn't notice) Ryou and Bakura finally got out, and both were grinning from ear to ear. It was night and both Ryou and Bakura were hungry.  
  
"Ryou, go make dinner,"  
  
"Yes master," Ryou answered in a VERY sarcastic voice, as he hurried into the kitchen. Whatever pleased Bakura, he decided, would please him too.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Ryou from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh I was fancying stuffed sparrows and pheasant eggs,"  
  
"EEEWWWW!"  
  
"What?"  
Malik & Marik (after all the... action everyone else had this is a  
letdown)  
Sorry 'bout that -' please forgive me  
  
Marik didn't say a word when Malik entered the door; Malik was VERY pissed off when he saw that his apartment had been burned to the ground. He had intended earlier that he would live at a relative instead of Marik's. But he remembered that all his relatives were back in Egypt or they had been turned into Rare Hunters (courtesy of Marik's Millennium Scepter). He threw his backpack on the floor and ran to Marik's room and cried his heart out.  
  
Malik cried about his old home, his old friends and family back in Egypt. Why oh why did he have to suffer for this? It was just unfair. "Malik! Why don't you just SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
  
Marik noticed Malik had locked himself in Marik's own room. He rolled his eyes. Boys don't they realize they have to be more manly? Jeez, Malik was almost an adult and adults don't cry! Marik was preparing for a nighttime...stroll to / Krabbie: YOU HONESTLY DON'T WANT TO KNOW! / somewhere. He checked his PDA (vampires can be very tech-savvy you know) he had an appointment with Bakura and Yami.  
  
Slipping into his dark leather sleeveless shirt and pants he sighed, it would be a LONG night. He knocked on his door. Surprise surprise! Malik Ishtar, the famous Slayer wasn't there. No note no nothing! Just an open window...  
  
He scowled. Marik had been hoping that he would be able to give the boy to Her Royal Highness, Queen Mai for an... award. No that would be against what his feelings told him. If he handed Malik over to Queen Mai then he would regret it, just because of some STUPID feeling.  
  
On the way to...somewhere /Krabbie: FINE! I'll tell you! It is the strip club GOD! See! I told you, you wouldn't want to know! / Malik strolled across town to Yugi's apartment. They haven't been on patrol ever since that fateful day. Finally reaching Yugi's games shop/apartment, he knocked.  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
"Who the fucking hell is that?" Yami asked irritated. He had been tickling Yugi so hard, Yugi nearly had to piss in his pants. / Krabbie: u should tickle my friend bby cinnamon! When you tickle her she SQUEALS! /  
  
Glancing out the door, Yugi saw Malik. Yugi's eyes narrowed. Malik's eyes were red and there were those tears streaked across his face.  
  
"Malik?"  
  
"Y-Yugi? C-can I come in?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
Malik stepped in saw Yami and burst into tears (again). / Krabbie: Damn him! He must have like a whole reservoir of tears behind his eyes --; /  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I-its..." Malik sniffed trying to compose himself before shedding full- blown tears, "WAHHHHHHH! It's not fair! I love Marik and he told me to shut the fuck up! IT ISN'T FAIR!"  
  
Yami rolled his eyes, smirked and snorted. Yugi threw him a dirty look silencing him. Yugi continued in his never-ending quest of trying to silence Malik. "Yugi, I have to go out..." "Whatever."  
  
Later at the club, three vampires discussed their plans. "What do we do next? Queen Mai isn't gonna give up the throne that easily. And the Slayers... if she finds out we have a physical and mental connection with them she'll reduce us to dust for sure!" scowled Bakura.  
  
"Queen Mai doesn't have to kill you. Your as good as dead," laughed a vampire hunter stepping out of the shadows. "Please to meet your acquaintance... that is...before you die!" the hunter laughed as he raised a tri-bow {1} aimed at their hearts. {1} Tri-bow: imaginary thing that is a crossbow that shoots 3 arrows toward 3 different targets.  
  
Krabbie: FINALLY DONE! I'm good as dead! XX Malik: YOU LOVED ME AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? OUR RELATIONSHIP IS OVER! Marik: The story is fake... and of course I love you! / Pulls Malik towards him and kisses him/ Everyone else: 0.0 OUR EYES! THEY BURN! Marik: /while everyone else's eyes burn, draws his Rod and makes Tweety his mind slave/ Krabbie: /nods at Bakura/ Bakura: /uses Ring and cuts Marik's control/ Tweety: Ohh...my aching head. Tweety: /cracks knuckles/ Marik! You are so...DEAD! Ryou: /watches as Tweety beats up Marik/ ouch...everyone has a grudge against Marik now...except Malik. Krabbie: this chapter is WAYYYY too long. Anyway REVIEW! / Turns to Ldy Pucca/ Ldy Pucca: /looks at readers and pulls unresistable chibi eyes and bats eyelashes/ Review please? . /turns even MORE chibified/ 


	4. Cruel Intentions

Ldy Pucca: Whoa /blinks/ lookie readers. Wow. /is in shock/ Marik: /smirks/ she's in shock Malik: of course. That leaves plenty of time for INVASION AND CHAOS! Ldy Pucca: o.o/blink blink/ wow readers. Marik and Malik: /cause mayhem and destruction/ Bakura: HEY MARIK! I HEARD YOU WON THE LOTTO! Marik and Malik: o.o /is now in shock/ Yami: HEY BAKURA! DIDYA KNOW THAT YOU ARE THE HEIR TO THE THRONE OF TOMB ROBBERS?  
  
Ryou and Bakura: o.o /is in shock too/ Yami and Yugi: They're a bunch of idiotic bakas. D Krabbie: /snaps into reality/ AHEM!  
  
Yami: uh oh.... we didn't anything! /innocent smiles and Yugi pulls chibi eyes/  
  
Chapter Four   
In which Marik and Malik confess   
  
"Your as good as dead!" cackled the hunter as he let the arrows fly. They whizzed past Bakura and he snatched them clean out of the air.  
  
"Wow Bakura, you got REFLEXES!" exclaimed Yami as he let loose a flurry of roundhouse kicks and right hooks. Soon the hunter was on the ground, blood spurting from his SERIOUS wounds. "Someone finish this bastard off," Yami snarled as he kicked the wind out of the hunter.  
  
Marik said nothing; instead he reached into his clock and withdrew a toxic shooter. He fired a small POISONOUS dart at the idiot and within seconds his soul was burning in hell. "That takes care of him," he said, the satisfaction evident in his voice. "Lets go home," "OMIGOD! WHERE WERE YOU BAKURA? I NEARLY DIED OF FRIGHT!" Ryou screamed in pure joy as he tackle glomped Bakura as soon as he got in the house. You should have seen him. Ryou had practically FLOWN down the stairs, and knocked Bakura down. Ryou's momentum sent both of them rolling and rolling and rolling until they finally came to a spot near the kitchen. The whole time their lips had been meshed together by...accident' so the whole time they rolled the whole time they were um...u...duh...you know. v "Um...Ryou? You can get off me now," Bakura felt Ryou shake his head in response. Grinning widely, not managing to smirk, Bakura get lifted up Ryou and sited him on his sofa. "Got anything I can eat? I'm hungry,"  
  
"We just had dinner Bakura. And you are HUNGRY? Damn you must have a big appetite!"  
  
"Please? /Krabbie: BAKURA SAYS PLEASE? /"  
  
"Alright, lets go to Rick's /Krabbie: that is a restaurant near my house/"  
  
$10 dollars later, ½ an hour and a whole mess of kisses Bakura leaned back on the sofa and let out an earthshaking burp of satisfaction. He was full, and happy. Not to mention he has his love's head on his lap. "Bakura? I thought you drink blood as food, not hamburgers,"  
  
"I'm on a diet,"  
  
"Oh. I thought all vamps drink blood,"  
  
"I'm not your everyday blood lusting vamp,"  
  
"I see,"  
  
"Right,"  
  
"Can we go to sleep?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Bakura leaned down to give Ryou a good night kiss but Ryou was already asleep. Yugi's House/Game shop   
  
Malik continued his sobbing in Yugi arms. Quite literally drenching them in saltwater tears. "It's not FAIR! All of you have vamps that don't tell you to shut the fuck up! And I have NEVER been kissed! WAHHH!"  
  
Just then, Yami walks in with Marik. Malik immediately shuts up. "Are you ok Malik?"  
  
"He isn't Marik. Aren't you smart enough to know that? Dur Dur!"  
  
"What's wrong then?"  
  
Yugi, seeing that Marik will probably never understand, drags him to the kitchen and explains the whole thing.  
  
"OMIGOD Malik! I am so sorry! I never knew you were that sensitive!" Marik said mentally kicking himself for what happened. "Can you forgive me?"  
  
Marik however didn't wait for an answer; instead he scooped Malik up bridal style and kissed him firmly on the lips. Malik didn't resist, instead a warming feeling spread from his lips to the very tips of his toes, tingling as they went. "I forgive you Marik! Oh dear God do I love you!"  
  
All the while, Yugi and Yami had watched in awe, Malik was so easy to persuade! They didn't dwell on it however; instead Yami pulled Yugi into a kiss as well.  
  
"So are you going home or staying?"  
  
"Let's go to my house," said Marik, answering for both of them. Malik was literally floating with pure joy. WHOMP! He hit the ground with a thump! Just kidding. Malik, no doubt was ELATED and HIGH at the same time. Queen Mai Ruler of Insane Bitches (just kidding ) Knock. Knock.  
  
"Come in," commanded Queen Mai from her throne room. In walked a royal' messenger bearing a new...message.  
  
"Queen Mai, forgive me for interrupting, but I bring grave news,"  
  
"Go on,"  
  
"It seems that the hunter you sent to kill your brother, and his friend, Marik and Bakura, is dead. We found his body lying in the dump. We did an autopsy and found out that he was poisoned. On further analysis, we found out that it was Marik's signature poison. That is a combo of rattlesnake poison, golden dart frog poison and some others. We also suspect that the three have developed a relationship with the three Slayers. We are not sure but I want your permission to investigate,"  
  
"You have permission. Tell me, who are you going to use?"  
  
"A friend of Yugi Motou's. Her name is Anzu Masaki I believe,"  
  
"Good, good. You are dismissed," As soon as he was out of earshot, she got a VERY good idea. If the right results came in, then she would launch her plan for ultimate control. Then, she, Queen Mai would rule unquestioned!   
  
Ldy Pucca: IIEEEEEEEE! That chapter is USELESS! WAAHHH!  
  
Marik: Stop whining for god's sake! Krabbie: Isn't it funny Marik? How you are so evil and you can do a lot of things, yet you don't DARE do anything against me! What's the matter? SCARED? Marik: AM NOT!  
  
Krabbie: You had A LOT of opportunities to send me to the Shadow Realm, and all those times you didn't Marik: GRR! /pulls out Rod and starts incantation to send Krabbie 2 Shadow Realm/ Krabbie: /necklace glows, a few words in Chinese, and Marik's spell is to be reversed/ Marik: STOP!  
  
Ldy Pucca: I told you you were a chicken! =P Now Read, Review and I WILL TRY TYPING FAST! I LUV ALL MY REVIEWERS! Review? 


End file.
